King's Calendar
The official timeline of recorded events 'for the Alliance. Timeline '-1,200 * The seven human nations are founded in what became the Eastern Kingdoms (Lordaeron, Alterac, Gilneas, Dalaran, Stromgarde, Stormwind, and Kul Tiras). 0''' * The orcs appear from the Dark Portal and the First War begins. '''3 * Redridge Mountains falls to the orcs. * King Llane Wrynn is assassinated by Garona Halforcen. * Stormwind City comes under siege by the orcs; Anduin Lothar gathers as much refugees as he can and flees north. 4''' * The Council of Seven Nations is formed. '''5 * The Order of the Silver Hand is formed and the first paladins begin training. 6''' * Siege of Blackrock Spire ** Anduin Lothar is killed by Orgrim Doomhammer in combat; Turalyon defeats and captures the orc warchief. * Khadgar destroys the Dark Portal. '''8 * Ner'zhul reforms what is left of the Horde on Draenor and reopens the Dark Portal using the Skull of Gul'dan. * The Sons of Lothar counterattack the orcs, beating them back through the Dark Portal to Hellfire Citadel at Hellfire Peninsula. * Using the Scepter of Sargeras, Book of Medivh, and Eye of Dalaran, Ner'zhul opens numerous portals to other worlds, resulting the destruction of Draenor, resulting in Outland. This traps the Sons of Lothar on a dying world. 11 * Turalyon and Alleria Windrunner disappear.* 20 ''' * The Third War begins. '''21 * Battle of Mount Hyjal. 22 * Rise of the Lich King. 25 * Varian Wrynn is kidnapped and Bolvar Fordragon becomes Regent-Lord of Stormwind. * World of Warcraft ''vanilla. '''26' * The Burning Crusade. * The draenei led by Velen crash land aboard the ''Exodar'''' on Azeroth and eventually join the Alliance. * War in Outland * Kael'thas Sunstrider is defeated at Tempest Keep. * Illidan Stormrage is defeated at the Black Temple and his remaining Illidari are captured by the Wardens under Maiev Shadowsong. '''27' * By the year 27, Kael'thas has been resurrected and is working to summon Kil'jaeden to Azeroth. * Kael'thas is slain at the Magister's Terrace, and Kil'jaeden is defeated at the Sunwell Plateau and sent to the Twisting Nether. * Varian Wrynn returns to the throne. * Wrath of the Lich King. '' * Arthas Menethil, the Lich King, reawakens and begins his conquest anew. * Frequent Scourge attacks occur in Stormwind City and Orgrimmar. * Following the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, the Argent Crusade and the Knights of the Ebon Blade are formed. * War against the Lich King. ** Battle for Angrathar the Wrathgate. ** Nexus War. ** Yogg-Saron is defeated at Ulduar. ** Trial of the Crusader. ** The Ashen Verdict mounts an assault on Icecrown Citadel, which results in the death of the Lich King. The War against the Lich King is ended.** '''28' * The Shattering; Deathwing returns to Azeroth. * Cataclysm. * Invasion of Gilneas. * Al'Akir is slain at the Throne of Four Winds. * Ragnaros is permanently defeated in his domain, the Firelands. ** Fandral Staghelm is slain at the Firelands. 29 * Deathwing is destroyed at the Maelstrom by Thrall and the Dragon Aspects, who become mortal. * Theramore is destroyed by the Horde under Garrosh Hellscream, resulting in the death of Rhonin and the raising of Jaina Proudmoore to the Council of Six. * The Alliance-Horde war becomes a full-scale conflict. * Mists of Pandaria. * Several months following Deathwing's defeat, the gunship Skyseeker ''crash lands on the Wandering Isle. Just after this, the Tushui pandaren join the Alliance. '''30' * Pandaria is accidentally discovered by the Alliance and Horde. ** Prince Anduin Wrynn is captured by the Horde, however he escapes after. ** Battle of Serpent's Heart. * The Alliance and Horde make landfall at Krasarang Wilds, where they establish Lion's Landing and Domination Point, respectively. * The Darkspear Rebellion begins. * Garrosh Hellscream defeats Taran Zhu and destroys half of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms using the Heart of Y'shaarj. * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Garrosh Hellscream is defeated and taken to Pandaria to be put on trial by the pandaren. ** Vol'jin becomes Warchief of the Horde. King Varian Wrynn establishes an unstable peace between the Alliance and Horde. * Trial of Garrosh Hellscream ** At the end of the trial, Garrosh escapes with the aid of Kairozdormu, the Dragonmaw clan, and Wrathion. 31 (-4, alternate timeline) * Warlords of Draenor. '' * War in Draenor. * The Dark Portal on an alternate Draenor is linked to the Dark Portal on Azeroth, and the Ironmarch begin their invasion. * The Ironmarch is pushed back and Azeroth forces, led by Archmage Khadgar, counterattack. ** Assault on the Dark Portal. * Lunarfall garrison is established in Shadowmoon Valley. * First Battle for Shattrath City. * Siege of Grommashar. ** Garrosh Hellscream meets his end during a mak'gora with Thrall. * Assault on Blackrock Foundry. ** Blackhand is slain. * Because of the constant failure of Grommash Hellscream, Gul'dan sees an opportunity to usurp the Iron Horde. He captures Grom and convinces Kilrogg Deadeye to drink of the Blood of Mannoroth. Burning Legion forces are summoned to Draenor. * Assault on Tanaan Jungle '''32 (-4, alternate timeline)' * Archimonde is slain at the Black Gate. Gul'dan is hurled through a portal to the Twisting Nether. * Magni Bronzebeard reawakens in Old Ironforge. * Gul'dan opens a portal at the Tomb of Sargeras on the Broken Shore, beginning the Burning Legion's third invasion of Azeroth. * Legion. * War in the Broken Isles. ** Battle for the Broken Shore *** King Varian Wrynn and Warchief Vol'jin are killed. Highlord Tirion Fordring is presumably killed during the battle, but survives; he later dies when the paladins of the Order of the Silver Hand attempt to rescue him. ** The Legion launches attacks on Storwmind and Orgrimmar, but are repelled by the reawakened Illidari forces, who aid the Alliance and Horde. ** Several invasions are held across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. ** With Khadgar's aid, the Withered are repelled from the Azurewing Repose in Azsuna, and Senegos is healed. Meanwhile, the Tidestone of Golganneth is obtained with the help of Prince Farondis. Tidemistress Athissa is slain, and so too is the Wrath of Azshara. ** The class orders ally with the Highmountain tauren and work to reunite the four tribes to combat Dargrul the Underking, who has stolen the Hammer of Khaz'goroth. The Bloodtotem join the Burning Legion, and become known as the Feltotem, however the Stonedark drogbar join the Highmountain tauren forces. Following the Battle of Snowblind Mesa, an assault on Neltharion's Lair is mounted, resulting in Dargrul's death and the recovery of the Hammer of Khaz'goroth. ** The Alliance and Horde engage at the Cove of Nashal in Stormheim, resulting in the destruction of the Skyfire. Meanwhile, the Trials of Might, Will, and Valor are passed by the class orders, who manage to obtain the Aegis of Aggramar following an encounter with God-King Skovald in the Halls of Valor, resulting in his death. Afterwards, Sylvanas Windrunner's attempt to enslave Eyir is thwarted by Genn Greymane. ** The Emerald Nightmare spreads throughout Val'sharah. Xavius publicly reappears and manages to corrupt Ysera, who is shortly after put down. The Tear of Elune is secured, although at the cost of Ysera's life, who becomes a constellation. After, the ghosts of Black Rook Hold are dealt with. ** The Nightfallen rebellion begins. 33 * Xavius is defeated in the Emerald Nightmare, which is also stopped. * Suramar is retaken and Gul'dan is killed by the resurrected Illidan Stormrage at the Nighthold. The Eye of Aman'Thul is secured. * With all five Pillars secured, the Armies of Legionfall begin their Assault on the Broken Shore. * King Anduin Wrynn takes Shalamayne from the Broken Shore. * Attack on the Tomb of Sargeras. ** Kil'jaeden is permanently killed above Argus aboard his ship. Illidan Stormrage forms a rift between Azeroth and Argus. * Azeroth's assault on Argus begins. 1 - It is supposed by the Alliance that Turalyon and Alleria disappeared around this time. 2 - Bolvar Fordragon is also crowned Lich King by Tirion Fordring, however this is kept a secret from the rest of the world until at least the events of Legion, when Knights of the Ebon Blade find this out. Category:Timelines